Vacuum Cleaner Prank
by CeceRoze
Summary: Shima used to think that he could trust Rin. Rin always thought that he could trust Shura. Too bad Mephisto's decision to trust both Shura and Shima turns out to be a very bad one on a particular occasion.


The smooth floorboards vibrate up and down the massive, empty hallway as the fifteen-year-old lugs it behind him. He follows Shura as she goes through the plan with him on the way to the office. She stops when she reaches the correct door. He stops behind her and the vacuum cleaner rolls straight up against the back of his heels. At this point she turns around to look at him, something she has not done since entering the hall. She looks deep into his brown eyes and speaks in lowered whispers, "Okay, Shima. We _have_ to be discreet about this. Do you remember the plan? Do not let anyone know about this, especially not Mephisto. I'll go in there an lure him out. Then when I give the signal, that's when you come in. Got it?" Shima nods, for once keeping his mouth shut against all odds. This is a mission he especially does not want to screw up on. Still though, he can't help but think that Shura right now sounds the slightest bit like his student teacher, Okumura. Shura puts a finger to her mouth before turning back around, her flame-like ponytail swishing on her bare back.

She steps in front of the door and knocks. A bark of, "Come in, Shura," is heard before she opens the door and disappears behind it completely. Shima dares to roll the vacuum up just a bit closer to listen it. The voices of Shura and the principal are faint. But he is able to catch the gist of what Shura says. She peeks her head in the door. "Mephisto? Yes sir, everyone right now is in class. ...No, sir. There's no danger. No, leave the hamster in his cage. I just need you to step out into the hall for a second." Footsteps growing increasingly louder as Shura draws nearer along with the loud smack of nails on the hardwood floor and then the tapping of them as his beloved principal follows. Louder and louder the footsteps become. Shima focuses on the door, getting ready to point the vacuum cleaner's nozzle.

He concentrates so intensely, he hardly notices the shadow looming up behind him, "Hey Shima! What are you doing with that vacuum cleaner?" The pink-haired boy lets out a startled screech that he quickly muffles into his hand before jumping nearly three feet into the air.

He spins around to meet face to face with his giddy demon friend. _"Okumura!"_ he chokes out, trying desperately to keep his voice down. "What the hell are you doing outside of class?"

Okumura shrugs, "I needed to use the bathroom. But what about you? Why aren't you attending class with the rest of us?"

"Because Mr. Pheles asked for a meeting with me and now I'm waiting for him to come out! Now just go use the restroom and leave us," Shima urges him, keeping his voice as low as possible.

Rin peeks over Shima's shoulder innocently, "Um, okay, but that doesn't explain why you're pointing a vacuum cleaner in the direction of Mephisto's office."

"RIN!" the boy wants to scream at him the way their friend, Bon, likes to do when suddenly the door opens again. Shura's leather boots step back into the hallway followed by the short, mop-like, white legs of Satan's most esteemed son. Shima hits the ball on locking the vacuum's nozzle at Mephisto and jabbing the "on" switch, his heart pounding in his chest. Immediately the suction of air echoes up and down the hallway as Mephisto's droopy eyes go wide and his hair stands on end. His thin, bushy tail goes between his legs and he darts from side to side of the hallway in a panicked flurry. He lets out fearful cries and whimpers like a distressed piglet as he goes. Right as the scene begins, Shima can barely control the nozzle as his hands shake from the laughter wracking his entire body. Shura stands by Mephisto's open open with an amused smirk and one hand on her hip. For a while Rin just stands behind his friend and stares bewildered as he takes in the scene.

When he realizes the prank, a wide grin spreads across his face, "HAHA! Look at him squeal! It really reminds you of how he's actually an animal."

Somewhere along the line, the scarf that Mephisto wears as a collar gets sucked into the vacuum cleaner's chute. At this point it, the dog completely gave up and just drops to the ground. A large poof of smoke and dust covers his body making the others squint. When it clears, a large man with pointy ears and one huge flyaway from his purple hair lies curled up in the same spot on the ground in place of the dog. The stinger is that he's naked. Shima abruptly stops laughing and lets out an unabashed, high-pitched scream as soon as he sees the exposed principal. Okumura never thought it possible for his own eyeballs to pop out of his skull so far but still not tumble out. Shura's smirk just drops into a look of pure appall. Shima fumbles around with the nozzle for few seconds before finally switching the mode into reverse in an attempt to shoot back out any article of clothing to cover up the horrific sight. But what comes out only makes things much much worse. Tiny, black creatures with eight legs scuttle up and down the hall as they are shot out of the opening in the chute. Shura looks surprised. Shima lets out another girly screech and shakes the nozzle, pointing it all over the hallway and letting more spiders scatter everywhere. "HOW DO I SHUT IT OFF?" he throws it at Okumura who already heads for the window. In the end, Shura calmly switches off the writhing hose with regret for not immediately exorcising the giant egg sack she vacuumed earlier as she observes the devastation of the now-infested school hall.


End file.
